Summer Vacation
by SVUlover97
Summary: Elliot and Olivia just graduated high school, they decide to go to Elliot's old beach house for the summer with a group of friends. Jealousy and drama take place. This is a e/o story, but it will be in later chapters. Will Elliot and Olivia's friendship turn into a little bit more? Or will it break their bond? DICK WOLF OWN THE SVU CHARACTERS. serious rated M for later chapters!
1. The Start Of Summer

_**I decided to write a story that is mostly sexual. Elliot and Olivia just graduated high school and they have been best friends for years, they go to an old beach house that Elliot's father bought. With friends, Casey, Alex, Finn, and of course Munch. I'm not promising a second chapter. It all depends on reviews (: This is e/o it might be another chapter or 2 before that happens though.**_

Olivia was laying in bed when she got a call from Elliot.

"Hello."

"Hey Liv, want to get the gang and head to the beach today or next week?"

"Well why don't we head up first so we can clean everything and fix things up for them."

They soon hung up. She climbed out of bed and started packing. She looked at the time and quickly jumped in the shower, just as she climbed out she heard Elliot yelling for her.

"I'll be right out." She yelled as wrapped her rob around and walked out.

"Hey you want me to grab your bags and put them in the SUV?" he asked as he set his keys down.

"Yeah they are laying on my bed, I'm going to get dressed." She grabbed her outfit and walked in the bathroom.

Elliot carried her bags out and threw them in the back. He was sitting in the car waiting for Olivia to come down. He was thinking about his girlfriend Kathy, she decided she didn't want to go to the beach house because her and Liv didn't get along. Kathy always thought Olivia was way too close to him. Kathy said she might meet them later; apparently Liv's boyfriend or whatever he was to her was riding up with them. Elliot hated him, his name was Erik Desoto. He was tall, muscular, tan, black hair, and bright blue eyes, he was half Cuban. He also was 3 years older than Olivia, but it didn't stop them from screwing each other 24/7 even when she was 15 and he was 18.

Olivia opened the car door making him jump out of his thoughts.

"You ready? We need to go pick Erik up." She had a huge grin on her face.

"That's great." He said pulling out of the parking spot.

Olivia knew Elliot hated Erik she wasn't entirely sure why and she didn't think Elliot even knew why he did. But she was in love with Erik and Elliot her best friend wasn't going to change her mind. She had been seeing Erik since she was 15, which she was now soon turning 19 and him 22.

Just as they arrived Olivia looked over and seen Erik with his ex by her car. She sighted. Elliot looked over at her with disbelieve. This is was not Olivia Benson; she was strong and didn't let a man walk all over her.

"You're seriously just going to let him be all over that slut, and then come be all over you and act like everything is fine and dandy?"

"Elliot just let it go. It's my business. I don't get in yours when I see your whorey girlfriend kissing on seventy different guys and then comes home sleeps with you, do I?"

She was now shouting. She was thinking Elliot was right Erik wasn't worth it anymore. Finally she exited the car and walked over to where Erik and the girl were standing.

"Hey you son of a bitch forget you had a girlfriend? Well you can surely forget it now because you don't have one." She yelled and punched him right in the nose.

She was just so pissed he wasn't worth spending another second with. She quickly made her way to the SUV where Elliot was laughing.

"Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready to party. Let's go get the rest of the gang." Olivia yelled.

After picking up, Casey, Alex, Finn, Munch, and Finn's hot older friend Damon. They headed to the beach house which was 2 hours away. They arrived and Olivia was on the beach drinking when Damon walked over to her. It was now 2 pm and the sun was beating down on the beach.

"You have very beautiful skin." Damon said as he sat beside the half wasted Olivia.

"Aren't you sweet? I've known you for almost 3 years and you never tried to hit on me… Why now?"

"I wasn't hitting on you… I was stating a true fact Liv."

She smiled and chugged more of her beverage. She seen Damon was now looking in her eyes, she closed them and leaned in for a soft kiss on his very thin lips. It soon turned into a make-out session, until Elliot seen and had to interrupt by calling for Olivia. She pulled away and pecked Damon's check and walked up to the house meeting Elliot.

"Olivia is getting hot and heavy with Mr. Hunk." Alex laughed slapping Olivia's ass.

"Alex, it was just a kiss. I'm a bit trashed, so I made a little oops." She said slurring her words.

She looked at Elliot who looked pissed off at her, she walked over to the chair he was sitting in and sat right in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look a little mad… Or jealous…" Olivia said with a smirk.

"No I'm not. Olivia what are you doing? Your making yourself look trashy."

"Who cares? El, let lose your 18. Do you really want to waste your party years with some ugly blond that most likely has an STD from every guy she's fucked?"

Elliot was now getting ten times more pissed, he looked at Olivia and stood up making her fall to the ground, and he stormed off. Alex walked over and helped Olivia up and they both started to laugh.

After sobering up and taking a nap. Olivia woke up around 7 pm and turned to see Casey laying beside her. She laughed to herself not remembering anything that happened besides the make-out with Damon. She walked out and seen Elliot sitting by the bonfire alone talking on his cell phone while everyone else was down at the ocean. She walked over and grabbed a soda and sat down in the chair beside him, he slowly turned to give her an evil stare. She thought to herself '_well I must have screwed Casey and pissed Elliot off by my drunken words. Great!' _Elliot snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Liv."

"Huh…?"

"Nothing you just looked like you were spacing."

"Are you mad at me and did me and Casey have sex?"

"I am very pissed at you but Kathy made my mood ten times better and no Casey was tired and knew you wouldn't remember so she walked to scare the hell out of you. But you woke up before her."

"Oh. Why did Kathy make your mood better?"

"She's coming up and she should be here in 20 minutes."

'_Fucking great.' _Olivia thought to herself.


	2. What Could've Happened

Around 730 Kathy pulled up and made her presence known. She ran over and jumped up on Elliot as he embraced her and kissed her. Olivia walked inside to her room and seen Casey was sitting up in bed. Olivia walked over to her dresser and got her strapless bikini out and dressed in front out Casey. Over the years Alex and Casey had become her best friends and they also occasionally hooked up.

"Liv, I know we talked about this before… but Elliot isn't worth your time so just don't do anything stupid tonight. Okay babe?" Casey nicely hugged her.

Olivia nodded and walked out she knew she was going to do something beyond dumb. Like screw someone that was down at the beach boy or girl. She was secretly in love with Elliot and she had only told Casey. But it didn't matter how she felt she was single and ready to live her 3 months of summer up. She ran down to the beach and jumped on Damon. She figured he was her type why not see where it goes?

"Hey cutie." She said as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

"Liv are you actually flirting with me sober?" he laughed.

"Uh, yeah."

Damon carried her away from the lights and people. He sat her down on the sand right on the edge allowing a little bit of water to hit them. He sat beside her and she laid down and looked up at the stars, she tried to get Damon to cuddle with her but he was acting weird. She sat up and climbed on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Liv… it's just so unreal you liking me… I mean look at you."

She always received complaints from boys and girls it never made sense to her , she just didn't see what they seen. But she knew if she slept with Damon and then acted like a bitch and fuck every other person here Damon would be hurt… She kind of liked Damon he was cute, and smart. Maybe there was a future with him? She didn't really know but she was very interested in finding out.

"Damon I'm not a fortune teller so I can't tell if I see us working, but I can tell I wouldn't mind finding out." She said as she kissed him hard.

She shoved his chest down not breaking away from their kiss. He started kissing her neck, she let out little moans. She could feel that he had a hard on and it made her want him more. She started kissing him again and he flipped her over and now he was on top. He pushed his cock up against her making her moan louder. He started to pull her bathing suit bottoms down just when they heard Elliot calling her name. Olivia quickly kissed Damon and they got up together and held hands walking up to the house.

"Elliot I was busy. What?"

"Well everyone was getting worried no one could find you or him." He nodded toward Damon.

"That was the point."

She and Damon walked over to a chair and she said down on his lap and turned toward him wrapping her arms around his neck. She started making out with him, after pulling away she whispered "I want you to sleep with me tonight." She pulled away and grinned. He kissed her neck and then back to her lips.

As they continued to make-out Elliot grew even more pissed and jealous. He actually told Kathy to go the hell away. He wasn't sure in his head why the fuck he even gave a damn, he'd actually walked in on Olivia having sex with Erik and didn't bug him one bit.

Olivia rose to her feet and pulled Damon with her.

"Well it's after 11 I'm going to bed. Sorry Case you can't share my bed with me, I got a new roomy." Olivia winked and hugged everyone besides Elliot and Kathy.

They walked inside to her bedroom, and she went into the bathroom to shower and Damon laid on the bed waiting for her. She came out 15 minutes later bare naked, and seen her fun time for the night fell asleep. She slowly crawled into bed, and startled him awake. He could feel she was bare he moved both arms around her down her back and grabbing her ass. She snuggled up in his chest and he fell back to sleep and so did she soon after.

Olivia woke up and turned to find an empty bed and seen the clock said 901 am. She climbed out of bed and wrapped a black silk rope around her bare body and walked to the kitchen to find everyone eating. They all turned to look at her and of course Kathy gave her that 'I'm better then you' stare.

"Kathy do you have a starring problem?" Olivia asked not believing she had even said that.

"Um excuse me?"

"Are you deaf or are you surprised I said anything?"

Kathy didn't respond she just looked down at her plate. Olivia walked back to her room and started packing her things when Elliot stormed in and shut and locked the door.

"What the hel-. He stopped and seen what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. There are beaches there too. I just don't want to be here anymore. Sorry about the Kathy thing, I'm just in a bad mood."

"You're not leaving!" He screamed and grabbed ahold of her and spun her around.

He looked in her eyes and got an inch from her face, he could feel his breath on her face. He leaned in to kiss her, he planted a soft his on her plum lips which turned into an even more passionate kiss. He reached to undo her rob when there was a sudden knock on the door. It was Kathy. Elliot looked at Olivia with his amazingly blue eyes and then walked over to the door and seen Kathy.

He pushed her out and left the room. Olivia fell down on the bed thinking about what had just happened and what could have just happened. She wasn't sure what to do. Elliot was her best friend but he was also the love of her life…


	3. Single

_**Thanks for the reviews they make me want to write more! I had a request for Olivia to be a bit more on the ladies side. So this chapter should make them a little happy (; Enjoy & review!**_

Olivia was still laying in her bed when Elliot came back in the room.

"Olivia I'm sorry about that kiss. It can't ever happen again. I don't know what was going on in my head."

"Just get out."

He turned and quickly left. It was only day 2 of their summer and it seemed to already be going downhill. Olivia just wanted to forget everything and start having a good time, she didn't want to sit inside and be sad all day. So she threw her bathing suit on and walked out to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Case you want to go swimming?"

"Of course, just let me go throw my suit on."

Casey soon let the room and Olivia walked out to the beach where she seen Damon sitting down by the water. She walked down and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you just trying to have sex with me? Is that the only reason you asked me to sleep in your room last night?"

Olivia was stunned he even asked her that. She knew that's the only reason she wanted to him to, but how did he figure that out? She hadn't told anyone about the whole Damon thing. Finally after hesitation she spoke up.

"Um… I want to have a good time here. I don't want a boyfriend or girlfriend. I don't want to have to be tied down to anyone, when I know I'll fuck up somehow. I'm sorry Damon."

Damon looked at her. He finally looked back to the water and then stood up and began to walk down to the spot they were at last night.

"Damon wait." Olivia yelled but he just threw his arms up and never stopped walking.

Olivia laid back and soon after laying there for a few minutes she was startled when Casey ran into the water. She smiled back at Casey. She quickly stood up and ran in after her. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Case what do you think you're doing?" Olivia laughed.

"Having a good time. I'm pretty sure a hot girl told me to do that a week before summer."

Casey leaned in to kiss Olivia. She softly kissed her, and then they started passionately making out rubbing hands all over their bodies. Alex had seen what was going on and of course had to interrupt. She yelled Casey and Olivia's name making them jump out of the state they were in. They both started walking towards the house. Casey told Alex she was a bitch jokingly. Olivia told Casey that she was going to get something to eat before going back out into the hot sun. She walked inside and everyone that was inside looked at her.

"Did you seriously make-out with a chick?" Elliot asked surprised.

Olivia forgot completely that no one knew about her and the girls.

"Yeah. It was fun." Olivia winked at him and walked to the fridge.

Everyone left to go outside besides Elliot who was cleaning up. Olivia felt someone behind her, so she quickly turned around thinking it was Elliot, but it was a very pissed off Damon.

"Hi Damon." Olivia smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled pulling her up against the fridge.

"First of all don't touch me like that again and second nothing is wrong with me I'm having a good time. You didn't want to have one last night; you fell asleep so I am not wasting my time on you. Also if you don't get the fuck out of my face I'll punch you." Olivia shoved him back and grabbed her food.

She sat at the table and Damon walked over and stood her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he let go and walked outside.

She finished eating and walked outside to meet Casey and Alex.

It was after dark and that's when the fun really started. They were doing body shots. Well everyone besides Elliot and Kathy, they sat off in the distance kissing and being lovey. After Olivia was a little tipsy she asked Casey to come to her bedroom with her. They walked in and they started pulled off bathing suits and kissing. Casey took control and shoved Olivia on the bed pulling her bottoms off and kissing her from the mouth all the way down to her sensitive area. Olivia moaned as Casey went inside and out of her with her tongue. She knew she wouldn't last too much longer. Casey was picking up the pace when Olivia moaned and felt her legs shaking and then she let go and finished in Casey's mouth. Casey crawled into bed with her and they quickly fell asleep.

Olivia woke up to an empty bed and seen it was 12 in the afternoon. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that long. She climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower. After she was down she walked out into her bed room naked and found Elliot sitting there.

"Elliot!" She quickly grabbed the towel from on top of her head and covered her body.

"Sorry I expected you to bed covered." He laughed. "Everyone decided to leave for a night or two besides Kathy."

"Oh. Yeah I'll head home too."

"You don't have to."

"I think it would be better if I did. I mean I don't want to be here alone with you two."

"Oh no Damon stayed. I forgot about him."

"Oh. I guess I'll stay then."

Kathy walked in and seen Olivia standing there with just a towel and Elliot laying on her bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Um. Nothing we are talking Kathy. Calm down."

Kathy stormed out and Elliot chased after her, he soon returned when Olivia was in only a bra and underwear.

"I guess I'm single." He laughed.


	4. An Old Friend

_**I decided to take on this story only. My other stories will be deleted. Sorry to the people that were enjoying them! So here's chapter 4 it's a little more e/o. Review & enjoy. This is chapter is very M rated.**_

After the fight with Kathy, Elliot walked into Olivia's room and explained everything to her. As they were talking they heard a car pull up with really loud music. It was the gang and they brought 4 more people with. Olivia walked out and went to the beach for a while.

When she returned she decided she was going to take a nap when Elliot walked in.

"Hey Liv, everyone took all the bedrooms. Can I crash in here on the floor tonight?"

"You can have the bed, I sleep on the couch."

"Someone already took that." He laughed. "We could share the bed it's not a big deal, we have slept in the same bed before."

She nodded and then laid back down for her nap and then Elliot came over and laid beside her.

"El, what are you doing?"

"I'm napping silly."

She laughed and soon fell asleep.

When she woke up Elliot's arms were wrapped around her and she seen the clock read 5 pm. She shook Elliot awake. He still lies with his arms around her.

"Sorry I'm use to sleeping like that."

"It's okay. I'm going to go down to the beach, you wanna come?" Olivia pulled out of Elliot's arms.

He nodded and Olivia started to undress to get her bathing suit on. Elliot of course starred at her he was a guy and she also had perfect body and smooth tan skin. What guy wouldn't stare? Olivia noticed he was starring and smiled at him as she continued to undress. He moved towards her and pulled her over close to him. He pressed her bare body up against his shirtless chest. She caressed his face and then leaned into kiss him allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Soon she was laying on top of him still synced to kiss mouth. Casey walked into the bedroom causing Olivia and Elliot to jump up and Olivia quickly covered herself.

"Really Liv?" Casey asked as she rolled her eyes.

Casey was upset because a few weeks back Olivia and her were talking and Casey told her that she was in love with her. Casey knew about Olivia loving Elliot but Casey didn't think he would ever get in the way of the two of them. She loved her and she was acting like Casey's feelings didn't matter.

Olivia dressed into her bathing suit and walked out of the room. She walked where the bonfire was and the cooler of drinks were, she grabbed the full bottle of vodka and walked to the place her and Damon almost had sex at. She wanted to get away. She felt as Elliot was just using her to get back at Kathy after he would screw her he'd rub it in Kathy's face and then wouldn't care about Olivia's feelings. She took a huge gulp from the bottle and felt the burn as it went down her throat. All Olivia wanted was to have a amazing summer before started college classes but she was letting people get to her, she shouldn't care that Elliot wanted to sleep with her. He doesn't love her so what's the point? Casey loved her she should be out there caring about someone who cared back…. Olivia then thought about being in love with Elliot she knew if she lead Casey on even more it wouldn't be fair. Olivia was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Erik walked over to her.

"Erik…"

"Livy… I'm really sorry about everything."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"So how many people have you had a 'good time' with?"

"1 almost 2. I missed you."

Olivia was lying through her teeth but she just wanted to forget Elliot and all the drama. She starting to feel stressed and Erik knew how to relieve her stress even if he was a cheating asshole.

"So Erik…" she trailed off as he went in to kiss her.

She kissed him for a long time before she stopped needing to breath. Erik scooped his arms and started carrying her into the water. She was squealing because it was freezing. Erik stopped out a little and Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She started kissing his neck then moving back to his lips.

"You want to go relieve some stress in the bedroom?" Olivia asked in between kisses.

"Oh yes."

Erik carried her out of the water, her legs still wrapped around him. He carried her through the house to her bedroom and threw her on the bed making her laugh. Erik was an arrogant prick to her and wasn't faithful but he was always sweet, nice and caring at love making. Normally Olivia wouldn't call it 'love making' but with Erik that's what it was.

Erik climbed on her kissing her wet skin all over causing her to squirm. He pulled her bottoms off and threw them. He removed his swimming trunks and climbed back on her and pulled her top off leaving her full exposed. He kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth. She started kissing her neck causing him to rub up against her. Olivia was about to exploded if she didn't get what she wanted soon. She flipped Erik over and was now on top of him and she lowered herself on him allowing him to now be inside her. She started going slow then picked up the pace. They were moaning. Olivia started to think about Elliot and she was getting even more turned on and she started to go faster. Of course making Erik moan even louder.

Elliot was outside looking for Olivia and someone told him he went back to her bedroom. So he walked into the house and walked back to her bedroom. He opened the door to fond Olivia and Erik having sex.

Olivia jumped up coving herself.

"El…" Olivia said.

"Get out!" He screamed his voice filled with angry and jealousy.


	5. Mistakes

_**Sorry about the wait and the cliff hanger! I'm trying to give you an experience of Benson we have all never seen. I promise it'll be e/o in the chapter or 2 or if you're lucky this chapter (; This chapter is a little dramatic and emotional. Review (: **_

Olivia covered herself with her rob and Erik was already half dressed. Elliot stood there in disbelieve. He didn't know why he felt so angry, hurt, and jealous. They weren't dating but it felt as she was cheating on him. They had almost had sex not even 2 hours before all this.

"Elliot…"

"No Olivia don't even try. I want this worthless piece of shit out of my house now."

Erik was now fully dressed and he was getting pissed with Elliot.

"Bro what's your problem? We were having sex we do that all the time." Erik said as he walked towards Elliot.

"Don't call me your fucking bro. We stopped being bros when you start sleeping with my best friend. "

"Wait… What? I don't understand…" Olivia said as she made her way towards them.

"Well me and this dick use to be really close and then when he started screwing you we stopped talking. We had been friends for a very long time." Elliot said looking at Erik.

Erik walked past Elliot out the door leaving only him and Olivia. She kept looking at him she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She loved Elliot but she didn't know what the fuck was going through his head either. Olivia looked up at him again and seen the tears streaming down his face and seen the hurt in his eyes.

"Elliot… You're crying." Olivia moved towards him and put a hand on his cheek. Elliot jerked away from her causing her to jump back.

"Do not touch me…" Elliot screamed.

Olivia walked back to her bed and laid down. She had no idea what was going on... it wasn't the first time he had walked in on them, why did it hurt Elliot this bad now? Elliot walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed not facing her.

"I think I loved you more then I knew… I tried to prove that it wasn't true but I'm starting to lose. when I think about the future you're in every fuckin' scene." Elliot put his face in his hands.

Olivia climbed over to where he sat and wrapped her arms around the beck of his neck. Elliot sighed and moved her arms and turned to face her. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love and the pain. Finally after staying like that for a long period of time Olivia leans into kiss him, Elliot pulls away and stands up.

"Olivia I can't…"

"I understand. I think I'm going to drive home in the morning… Okay?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what the hell he wanted he knew if she walked out of that house he'd never see or talk to her again. He didn't want to give up like that he wasn't ready to give in. He wanted her to be his but he knew Olivia wasn't the settling type so he would take what he could.

He walked back to the bed and pushed her down while kissing her. Olivia was tearing his clothes off until he was bare. He undid her rope and pulled it out from under and threw it to the floor. He kissed her neck causing her to let out little moans. He pushed his bare body against hers. They were kissing harder and faster not stopping. He finally pushed himself inside her; she moaned taking him all in. He pushed in and out a few times before he exploded not being able to hold on any longer. Olivia did the same not too long after.

He laid beside her still panting. He got up and dressed leaving the room without even looking back. She was shocked. She didn't understand what the hell that was maybe he was giving her a taste of her own medicine, she did do that to everyone she slept with. Olivia quickly threw her bathing suit on and walked out to the bonfire. Elliot was making out with someone else. Olivia thought to herself '_Yup he's trying to do what I do to everyone else and god did it fucking hurt…'_ she never knew it hurt people this bad the guys she messed around with normally only wanted to do the same and then never talk again. Olivia may seem like a whore but truth be told she had only slept with 3 people, messing around was a different story. Olivia walked passed him and the girl and walked right towards Casey. She shoved her mouth against Casey's. Casey pulled away and looked at Olivia.

"Liv…?"

"Casey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm having a good time." She winked.

"The rules say you can't have a good time with the same person more than once."

"Fuck the rules."

Once again Olivia pressed her lips Casey's. She finally got the response she wanted when Casey started kissing her back. Elliot was watching of course filled with jealousy. He didn't understand Olivia anymore she wasn't the same person he once knew. She went downhill after sleeping with Erik she fell in love with Erik… But he didn't feel the same so he fucked her up in the head because she was so hurt she was also so afraid to have someone actually love her back. Elliot knew he had to get her alone, with no one else. He had to confess everything he felt inside he couldn't hold onto it anymore it was eating at him. He loved Olivia more than he ever thought he could love someone even more then Kathy… This had been his only love since middle school. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Everyone leave pack your stuff and leave. Everyone besides Olivia…" Elliot screamed over the music.

_**Okay so I felt as if it was time for e/o next chapter which I should have uploaded tonight! No promises though. Please review! (:**_


	6. Highly Irresistible

_**Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys (: This is emotional/sexual. It's very e/o. I used song lyrics last chapter. It was 'More Than I Knew' by Preston Hull. He's amazing look him up on twitter (:**_

After everyone left Olivia was sitting down at the beach's edge. Elliot made is way over to her. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say or what he was going to do.

"Liv…"

"You know what don't start! What the hell was that about? You screwed me then left and started making out with some girl! Seriously Elliot fuck you."

He made his way over to where she was sitting and sat beside her. She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes which look as if they were about to water. He looked at her and sighed.

"I love you Olivia. I really do."

"El you're too late. I just can't do this after everything I've already went through."

"What do you mean went through?"

She looked away as the tears fell down her face the memories of crying herself to sleep over him and all the times she would think about him. Elliot crossed her mind more then she wanted him to.

"I've loved. I always have. I just never had the balls to tell you. I'm sorry." Olivia said as she stood up and walked away.

Elliot said there trying to process what she had just said it was different but it felt right. He wasn't sure how to prove anything to her at this point he really did screw up trying to make her jealous with the other girl. He might have fucked everything up now. He finally got up and walked up to the house, he walked in and seen Olivia sitting on the counter eating ice cream. She looked up at him. He couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked. He walked over to her and pushed her legs apart and leaned it for a soft kiss. After pulling away he was smiling at her.

"No don't smile at me. I'm still trying to stay mad." She was making a cute pouty face.

"You can't stay mad at me. You know it."

He leaned back in and started kissing her. She decided to take the thing of ice cream and shove it up against his shirtless chest causing him to jump back. She starting laughing until he took a scoop of it threw it at her. After there was no more ice cream left they were sitting on the floor beside each other laughing. Olivia looked over at him and smiled.

"You're such an ass." She said as she tried to pick the ice cream out of her hair.

He leaned over and kissed her pushing her down and climbing on top of her. He was still kissing her until she pulled away and looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"I'm still mad."

He started laughing and kissed again before pulling her off the ground.

"I'm going to get a shower."

"So am I."

"El, you aren't with me."

"Who said I even invited you."

He laughed and started walking towards his room. Olivia made her way to the shower.

After she was done Elliot was laying on her bed when she came out in her towel. She looked at him as she made her way over to the dresser getting out a red silk lace nighty. She slipped it on in front of him. She sat down on the bed.

"Go sleep somewhere."

"I am I'm sleeping with you."

"El I think that's a bad idea."

"Why because I'm highly irresistible?"

Olivia smiled at him and laid down facing Elliot. She was thinking about how bad she wanted Elliot again but she knew it was a bad idea. She still felt mad and upset about everything. She knew it wouldn't take a lot for her to get over it Elliot had a way with words. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Elliot's arm reach around her. He pulled her into his chest. She honestly thought she could remain like this forever. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

She was woken up when Elliot tried to move his arms from around her. She pulled him closer. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly.

"I loved sleeping like that."

She started kissing him soon ending up climbing on top of him. They hadn't heard anyone come in the house since the bedroom door was closed. Kathy showed up and made her way through the messy kitchen and went to Elliot's room first then Olivia's when she opened the door Olivia jumped and Kathy of course stormed out. Elliot chasing after her.

Olivia laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened between them last night all the words that were said and now he was chasing after his ex-girlfriend. It just didn't make sense to her. She was so filled up with rage she quickly dressed and made her way to the SUV. She looked over at Elliot who was making an effort to talk to Kathy. Why should she stay when it was obvious she as just a rebound to get his mind off of Kathy. She just couldn't believe of all the people at the party he choosed her. She just couldn't register in her mind what was actually happening. Olivia climbed in the SUV and started it up and put it in gear. Elliot didn't even remotely try to walk over to stop her. She just drove out onto the opened road.

Elliot was still back at the beach house trying to talk some sense into his ex. He knew Olivia wouldn't understand. He knew she'd overreacted. He decided to call everyone back to the beach house and he even called Olivia and told her to turn around and come back.

Olivia of course did as she turned the SUV around she made her way back to the beach house…

_**This was a little fluffy chapter. You guys know all hell's breaking lose next chapter! Review! **_


	7. I Love You

_**Okay so a review told me my story is bad &I need to 'clean' it up. If you don't like it MOVE on don't keep reading it. I understand you have an opinion but don't write a big long paragraph telling me how to write MY story. Thanks. Review guys this chapter is a change a little. Olivia is calmer and not slutty. E/O**_

Olivia showed up and pulled in she seen Kathy and Elliot hugging. She thought about just exploding. She just sat in the SUV waiting. Finally after an hour of sitting everyone else shows up and Olivia got out of the SUV and walks over to them. It was just Alex and Casey. Elliot made his way over to Olivia.

"That wasn't what you thought it was Liv. I told her and she said me and her could stay friends that's why we were hugging."

"Told her what El?"

"That we were together or whatever we are. I'm not going to mess this up, I love you."

Olivia smiled at him. She always wanted Elliot but she was scared she might get hurt in the end. But if she didn't try then she would never know if this would lead somewhere amazing. She walked over to Elliot and hugged him her way of saying she was sorry for overreacting.

"Why are Casey and Alex back?"

"I told them to come back to get the rest of everyone's stuff. The gang is coming back up next month. So we have a whole month alone." He stopped and kissed her. "That is if you want to stay."

"El, Of course I want to stay."

She knew that has long as there was no drama then she and Elliot would be great. She felt dumb for acting the way she has been in the last few days. She knew that what she was doing was stupid at the time she was doing it but she didn't care then, now it seems since Elliot is finally in her life the way she wanted him to be she'd actually start caring and respecting herself. She knew she had messed up in past but she was thinking if her and Elliot actually worked out she'd be okay with settling down with him. Elliot soon pulled her from her thoughts when he kissed her nose.

"What are you thinking about Liv?"

"How great it would be to finally settle down with someone. I hated doing stupid shit… and I'm sorry I didn't confess my feelings sooner. I seriously love you so much Elliot."

"I love you to."

He wasn't sure where they stood at this moment. He knew they finally were saying how they felt. He knew it might take a while before they were actually dating. But in all honesty he could wait forever as long as she was with him. Olivia unwrapped her arms and locked hands with him and pulled him into the house.

"We need to clean this place up." She laughed grabbing a mop.

She started mopping the ice cream off the floor and Elliot walked to everyone fixing the beds.

An hour later they were laying on the couch together watching a movie. Casey and Alex decided to stay and hang out. Apparently Alex and Casey decided to take a chance on their relationship, which made Olivia happy because her two best friends were finally happy.

Olivia looked up Elliot and smiled. "Those eyes of yours." She kissed him.

After the movie they were listening to music and playing poker with Casey and Alex. Olivia felt happier then she thought she ever could. She never knew someone could make her feel so beautiful and so wanted. She kept looking at him. She still couldn't believe in her head he was actually hers. It just felt so unreal.

"I love you Elliot."

"Olivia I love you to but you know that's like the 10th time you've said it in the last 2 minutes?" he laughed at her.

He thought it was cute how much she was saying it. He knew in her head she was thinking he was going to leave or something. He knew how Olivia thought. She usually thought bad first before even noticing the good, but with this relationship he noticed a change in her. Maybe she was maturing. She was becoming more respectful. He loved Olivia more then he thought he could ever love someone.

After playing poker till 9 pm. Casey and Alex went to bed and Olivia and Elliot stayed awake talking.

"Liv I want to wait before we have sex again or do anything. I want to get to know you better. I don't want it to be sex I want it to be love making."

Olivia smiled at the fact he was being romantic about making love to her. Erik did that in a way but Erik was nothing compared to Elliot.

"Okay. I understand. I completely agree babe." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love how understanding you are being. I just think we should take things slow before jumping into anything else."

"I agree."

They laid on the couch and cuddled for a while then went to the bedroom. Olivia cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. They soon drifted off to sleep.

Olivia woke up in the empty bed and climbed out walking to the kitchen. Elliot was making breakfast will Casey and Alex. Elliot turned around and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said kissing her forehead.

Olivia was thinking about how she could get use to being with Elliot, sleeping beside him, waking up next to him and sweet kisses they shared throughout the day. She never wanted this feeling to end. She never wanted to leave the beach house.

"I love you El."

"I love you to baby."

He kissed her again and didn't let her out of the hug. She felt safe and amazing…

_**Huge fluffy chapter! Review. **_


	8. Promise Me

_**Thanks for the reviews! I will try to update every day or every 2 days. Sorry for the wait my life has been crazy! A little smut for now, the chapter is mostly about Liv's past. SMUT COMING NEXT review xox (:**_

A week had past. Olivia and Elliot had been doing great they still didn't have sex which she was okay with as long as Elliot was okay with it. Olivia was outside tanning when Elliot walked down and laid beside her.

"Hey babe." She said as she turned to face him.

Elliot looked like something was wrong and it kind of worried her.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"What's wrong El?"

"Nothing."

"Elliot…"

"Nothing I swear."

Olivia looked at him again and let the subject go knowing he was lying.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Olivia winked.

"Liv, I told you I wanted to wait." He snapped.

"Okay Elliot."

Olivia stood up and walked inside. Elliot followed. She started making herself something to eat when he came up behind her and pressing himself against her backside. He kissed her neck. Olivia turned around.

"Elliot I'm not doing this if you don't want to. I can wait seriously. It's only been a week."

"Liv I'm ready."

Elliot pulled her up on the counter and kissed her plum lips passionately. She was still for a second not kissing back she knew she wanted this but was it too soon? She just didn't want to move so fast and mess something up. Finally she kissed back when he started biting on her neck. Elliot picked her up wrapping her legs around him still not breaking their kiss. He made his way to the bedroom with her laying her down and laying on top of her. Slowly they removed every article of clothing until their bare bodies touched. Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"Are you sure El?"

Elliot looked at her and started kissing down her body ignoring her question. He kissed to her belly button then made his way back up to her. He reached over putting a condom on and then he kissed her fast and hard making her want him more. He pushed into her hard making her gasp. He pushed in and out a few times picking up his pace. He finally couldn't hold on anymore and he let go and she let go soon after. He pulled himself off and laid beside her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I hope that wasn't too soon babe."

"No Liv. It was perfect timing."

He kissed her head and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to make you food come on babe."

He pulled her up and grabbed her robe for her. After eating bunch they settled down by the beach. Elliot was swimming and Olivia was laying out. He looked over noticing her glistening body in the sunlight she always had the best tan and body. She wasn't too thin and she had just the right amount of curves to fit her perfect that's what made her unique to Elliot, she wasn't perfectly thin she had shape. Elliot climbed out of the water and walked over to her laying beside her.

"You have the best body ever."

"Thanks El. But it's pretty normal."

Elliot ran a finger lightly over her flat tan stomach giving her chills that went all over her body.

"I love you."

"I love you to Liv."

Olivia was thinking about all the stupid things she did to fill the void she had. She knew how people seen her, but most people didn't know she was beaten by her mother and her father was a rapist. The fact that she never really had a real mother really caused emotional problems for her and she knew it would really mess with her later in life to. She tried not to let that engulf her life but now it seemed to hard. Elliot didn't know this part of her life all he knew was that Olivia and her mother Serena were never close that's why she moved out so early. Maybe it was time to break the news to him. She was just so scared he would run and she would lose him or he would think the fact she filled the void she had with sexual things was just messed up which even in her mind it was. No one understood her.

"Elliot can I tell you something?"

"Of course dear."

"I… My mom… we weren't close because… she was… um… raped. I was the product of my mother's rape. She use to beat me and that's why I moved out. I never told anyone because I was just so scared they wouldn't understand me at all."

She finally had that out in the opened. The deepest darkest secret she had never told anyone ever. She didn't even want to know his reaction. She was terrified. Elliot finally looked over at her.

"Olivia Benson I was you're best friend for how long? I accepted everything even when I didn't agree. I will love you no matter what. You can't control what happened in the past. It was as much as you're moms fault as it was yours. No one can control these things they just happen. I would never ever walk away."

With a huge feeling of relief she pulled him into a hug. Finally she had told someone and they still loved her afterwards. The secret she had held in for what seemed to be forever. He was serenity he always took away the bad days. This was the man she knew from that moment on she was going to marry. He never felt her side and she would never leave his. She was in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him. She always knew he was perfect in his own way.

"Elliot promise me you'll never leave?"

"I finally have you I'd be crazy if I let you just walk away. I love you too much to let you do that. I'd go insane without you."


	9. The End and The Beginning

_**I think this might be the end. I'm running out of ideas… I think I made Elliot and Olivia get together WAY to soon. I'm thinking maybe she needs to go back to the fun Olivia in this chapter! (; Remember review! Also people that hate the story GET OFF my stories and don't read them. I'll make Olivia a whore if I want to, if you don't like it don't review just don't read it (:**_

A few weeks had past and the Alex, Casey, and the rest of the crew finally came back to the beach house. Olivia ran out and greeted Casey with a hug.

"God I missed you!" Casey said as they pulled from the hug.

"I know. So how are you and Alex?"

"We decided to just be friends. How 'bout you and El?"

Olivia looked at her best friend and shrugged her shoulders, the past few nights Elliot was sleeping on the couch and talking on the phone... but she knew if she told Casey that she would go psycho on Elliot and Olivia didn't need to be fighting with him.

"We're okay."

Casey looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow.

"Liv… what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Case I promise."

Olivia smiled at the strawberry blond and walked over to Elliot who was once again on the phone which she still had no idea who it was. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, he nicely pushed her arms off and held a finger up and walked further down the beach. She rolled her eyes and walked into the house with Casey they changed into tiny bikinis and walked out to the cooler to get the booze. Elliot walked over to the 2 girls 15 minutes later they had almost drank have the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Olivia, should you be drinking that much already?"

"Are you my father… no I don't think so." She slurred as she took another swallow of the alcohol.

Elliot felt anger over powering him and he knew he was about to say something stupid or hurtful. But before he could stop himself the words just fell out of his mouth.

"No you're right I'm not you're fucking father because I don't rape women!" He screamed.

Olivia looked at him. Elliot was already feeling like a complete asshole. Within the 10 seconds Olivia took it in she was up out of her chair punching Elliot in the face. Casey ran over and pulled her off of him. He knew he deserved it.

"Shove this relationship up your ass Stabler!" Olivia slurred as Casey and Finn pulled her away from him.

Olivia went back to her chair and sat down drinking some more. Everyone was silent until Casey finally spoke up.

"So… what was he talking about?"

"Nothing Case mind you're business."

"You're my best friend Olivia I deserve to know!"

Olivia looked at her. She understood what she meant, she was the most important person in her life besides Elliot. She just didn't know if she wanted everyone to know her secret. It made her feel dirty and like she wasn't worth living. Her father took something from her that she'll never get back… a mother. She sighted and looked at the bottle of empty alcohol she threw it at the fire and looked back Casey.

"I'm the product of a rape. My mother was raped by a man and she got pregnant. She didn't give me up. But she sure did like to beat me and drink and tell me how I ruined her life."

"I'm so sorry Liv. You should've told me sooner. I would never just walk away from you. That wasn't you're fault. She just needed someone to blame. She didn't know how to coop with it all."

Olivia felt closer to Casey now since she understood. She never thought she would tell anyone that… not even her husband if she ever married. Casey looked at her with her caring eyes. She wasn't judging which made Olivia feel a lot better.

"Casey why do you stay friends with me after all the shit I've put you through. I feel like a bitch."

Casey put her hand on Olivia's and looked into her eyes.

"I stay because I love you Olivia. I keep hoping one day you'll notice I've been the one here and I've never left your side. I never will."

Olivia pulled her into a hug. She took notice that Casey was right she was the one that was always there through everything. She never left her side no matter how much she was hurt. She was her best friend. Olivia felt confused for a split second… She thought she might actually be in love with Casey. She just had this pull that Elliot didn't even have over her. Maybe she did love Casey, maybe she was the one Olivia was actually meant to be with. How was she supposed to tell her? After all this time she wasted. After all this time she could have been with her and not wasting her time with other guys.

"Casey I think I might be in love with you…"

"Olivia… wha… I… Are you sure?" she finally spit out.

"I'm not sure. But I have this feeling you know?"

"Like you were meant to be? Like there's something pulling you towards me?" she stopped and Olivia nodded. "That's exactly how I felt the first time I ever had feelings for you. I kept denying it like I didn't want it to be true."

Casey smiled at Olivia. She understood how she felt and that made her fell less confused. Maybe Olivia should just accept the fact that she was in love with her.

"I love you Olivia with all my heart. I want to see where this can go if you're willing to…"

She paused for a second and looked at Casey.

"I want to do this do. I want to take this slow and make it real. I don't want to rush at all Casey. I care about you too much to mess this up."

Casey pulled Olivia by her chin and kissed her softly.

-the end

_**Okay this is the end. If you review asking for a number 2 I will. I have a lot of ideas for the second story. It'll be both c/o and e/o. Review!**_


End file.
